


Bad Day

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of Death, just mckirk cuddles, mention of sexual activities, nothing happens in the story though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind





	Bad Day

The reports had started coming in early morning; engine failure on a commercial shuttle, emergency landing just off Academy grounds, multiple fatalities, multiple casualties. Jim hadn’t needed the comm message from Leonard to know he wouldn’t be seeing his roommate/best friend/boyfriend for the rest of the day.

It was close to ten-thirty that night when Leonard finally stumbled through their door, and Jim _knew_. It was written all over Leonard’s face, barely masked by the stubble and the dark circles that looked like they’d taken up permanent residence under his eyes; Leonard had lost someone. Jim was on his feet in a heartbeat, and in front of Leonard in another, arms wrapped around the older man, hugging him close. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.

Leonard didn’t respond, but he held Jim tightly, hiding his face in Jim’s neck. Jim let them hug in silence for a few minutes, running his fingers through the ends of Leonard’s hair. “Why don’t you go take a shower? Change into something comfortable?” He suggested finally, pulling back a little. Leonard nodded, and Jim smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Leonard’s lips.

Jim stepped back, allowing Leonard to move away and head into the bathroom. He watched the door slide shut and sighed, turning to look around the rest of the room itself. He knew from experience that Leonard would be exhausted, but he also knew that sleep would avoid him if he didn’t relax at least a little first. There wasn’t much room on the bed, so Jim moved quickly.

He grabbed as many blankets and pillows as he could, setting them out over the floor. It wasn’t a fort as such, but more of a nest. Soft, comfortable, safe. Jim settled down into the blankets, leaning back against the edge of the bed as he listened to the sounds in the bathroom. He could picture Leonard under the shower, probably using up his water allowance for the month in order to try and soothe the countless knots in his muscles, and no doubt failing.

It was some time before Leonard finally emerged again, dressed in nothing but the sleep pants Jim had left in there earlier, ready for him. Leonard didn’t look any less tired or stressed, and Jim noted the red that rimmed his eyes. Leonard had taken the loss really hard.

The Doctor came to a stop when he saw Jim on the floor, scowling deeply. “Jim…?”

“Don’t argue and get over here.” Jim answered simply, opening his arms out to Leonard. Leonard hesitated a few moments longer, then walked over and joined Jim in the nest, straddling his lap. Jim smiled, and wrapped his arms around Leonard’s bare back, pulling him close again. “Wanna talk about it?”

Leonard shook his head. “Not yet.”

Jim had expected as much. “Alright.” He murmured, setting about rubbing Leonard’s back instead. It wasn’t the ideal position for a massage, but he was able to work on some of the knots, and judging by the occasional groans coming from Leonard, he was doing them some good. They stayed quiet for the most part though. Jim could feel Leonard’s hands balled up in his shirt, holding onto him as if his life depended on it. Jim let him.

“Her name was Vicky. She was the same age as Jo. Looked like her too. Same curly dark hair. She was brought in from that shuttle crash in a bad way. It was a tough job deciding which injury needed to be treated first; there were multiple that were life-threatening.” Leonard started quietly, and Jim slowed his movements on Leonard’s back, focusing on just rubbing rather than massaging. “I spent hours trying to fix her up, nearly lost her on the table twice, but I managed it, or I thought I did, in the end. She was still in a critical condition, but things were looking better for her.”

Leonard fell silent again, and Jim squeezed him gently. “What happened?” He whispered, bringing one hand up to run through Leonard’s thick hair.

“Allergic reaction of all things.” Leonard answered, snarling in disgust. “Wasn’t on her file. She asphyxiated before I barely got the chance to do anything.”

“God, I’m sorry, Bones.” Jim didn’t really know what else to say, so instead turned and kissed Leonard’s temple.

“It could have been prevented! She survived the crash, survived the hours long operation, and for what!? To be killed by some damned meds!” Leonard began to tremble, so Jim quickly moved to cup Leonard’s face, forcing him to look at Jim.

“It wasn’t your fault, Bones. You said yourself it wasn’t on her file.” Jim murmured, pressing their foreheads together. “You’re the best Doctor going, but you aren’t a mind reader. You couldn’t have known. No one could have.”

“You sound like Vicky’s parents.” Leonard sighed. “You know they thanked me? When I sat down and told them, they were devastated, I could see their whole world crumble, but they still _thanked_ me.”

“Because they knew you’d done everything you could have done. Their little girl wouldn’t have stood a chance at all if it weren’t for you.”

Leonard sighed again, closing his eyes as he leaned heavily against Jim. “I know. But it doesn’t make it fair. She was so young, she had everything in front of her. She shouldn’t have died.”

“I understand, Bones. Seeing a kid die…especially one you think you could have saved, even though you know you couldn’t…is unimaginable. A feeling that never goes away.” Jim replied softly.

Leonard opened his eyes again, meeting Jim’s gaze. He offered a sad, tiny, knowing smile that Jim returned. “I’m glad I’ve got you, Jim. For days like this. It’s nice having someone who understands.”

“Yeah. It is.” Jim kissed Leonard gently, feeling the other respond to it just as gently. “You know I’ll always be here on your bad days, right? Just like you’re always there on mine.”

Leonard hummed against Jim’s lips for a few moments, before reluctantly pulling back. “You need to get some sleep. I know you’ve been up since five this-” Leonard looked at the chrono, “yesterday morning.”

“Ever the Doctor.” Jim chuckled, pushing Leonard’s hair back off his face. “It’s fine, because I’ve taken a day of personal leave for tomorrow.”

Leonard frowned, sitting back on Jim’s thighs. “For what reason?”

“My partner has a day of medical leave, and I need to look after him.”

“Jim, what…?” Leonard’s eyebrow shot up immediately, and Jim couldn’t help but laugh again.

“I messaged Doctor Boyce while you were in the shower, and he agreed that you should have the day off to process everything. He also agreed that I should definitely stick around to make sure you do actually relax.”

“There are still critical cases though! I’m better off there!” Leonard’s protest was stopped by Jim’s finger on his lips.

“There are plenty of Doctors in Starfleet, Bones, but Boyce said if there was a dire emergency, he’d comm you, okay?” Jim murmured, replacing his finger with his lips again. He could feel Leonard scowl for a few seconds longer, but then it softened, and the older man leaned forward again.

“I ever tell you, you can be a pretty good boyfriend at times?” Leonard murmured, returning to his spot with his face nuzzling the crook of Jim’s neck.

“Only pretty good? I’m offended, Bones. My blowjobs alone should earn me ‘great boyfriend’.” Jim smiled.

Leonard huffed a laugh, smiling against Jim’s skin. “Fine. I’ll up you to pretty great boyfriend, but until you learn to pick your own clothes up off of the floor, that’s as far as I’m going.”

“Just wait until you see what I’ve bought you for your birthday.”

Leonard groaned, but his smile remained. “I’ll have to get a regen unit in here.” He muttered, though his grumpiness was diminished by him curling closer into Jim.

“Might be a good idea, Bones.” Jim hummed, reaching blindly to the side until he found a loose blanket, and pulled it over them. He had the feeling they’d be there for awhile.

“You’re terrible, kid.”

“Love you too, Bones.”


End file.
